gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Overture to a New War (film)
- January | s-previous-episode = Golden Wings (film) | s-nth-released = 3 | a-previous-episode = Golden Wings (film) | a-nth-released = 57 | a-next-episode = }} Legend of Galactic Heroes Gaiden: Overture to a New Battle (Japanese: 銀河英雄伝説外伝　新たなる戦いの序曲（オーヴァチュア）, Ginga Eiyū Densetsu Gaiden: Aratanaru Tatakai no Overture) is the fourth animated adaptation of Tanaka Yoshiki's Legend of Galactic Heroes series of novels. It was originally released in Japan on 18 December 1993. The film is a remake of the first two episodes of the main OVA series and includes new scenes that link up the events from My Conquest Is the Sea of Stars with that from the main OVA series. Synopsis In October , flush from victory in the Fourth Battle of Tiamat, Reinhard von Müsel and his subordinates make a triumphal return to the Imperial capital of Odin. Upon arrival, Reinhard is promoted to and officially bestowed the countship of Lohengramm. He and Siegfried Kircheis then gets to visit his sister Annerose von Grünewald. Meanwhile in the Free Planets Alliance, Yang Wen-li returns with the 2nd Fleet to the Alliance capital of Heinessen where he is welcomed by Jean Robert Lapp and Jessica Edwards. Lapp confides to Yang his intention to propose to Jessica, and the latter tells him to go for it. Later that night, the three of them go out for a celebratory dinner. Contrary to the expectations of Reinhard and Yang that there would not be any major expeditions scheduled soon, the Imperial High Command at the instigation of the high nobles led by Duke Otho von Braunschweig orders Reinhard to lead a fleet of 20,000 ships and invade the Alliance in January of the next year. Braunschweig, who detests Reinhard, tries to ensure his demise in the battlefield by leaking the news of the scheduled expedition to Adrian Rubinsky, the Landsherr of Fezzan, who in turn reveals the Imperial plans to the Alliance government. To counter the invasion, the Alliance dispatches the 2nd Fleet, 4th Fleet and 6th Fleet to intercept the Imperial expeditionary fleet. In January , the Alliance fleets enter the Astarte Starzone separately, hoping to envelop the Imperial expeditionary fleet located in there from three directions and re-enact the complete Alliance victory in the famous Battle of Dagon in . Despite the misgivings of his new subordinate commanders, Reinhard exploited the situation by attacking the Alliance fleets individually, starting with the 4th Fleet, which is the smallest and the furthest in front. Overwhelmed by surprise, the 4th Fleet is quickly routed. As both Yang and Lapp try to counsel their respective superiors in the 2nd Fleet and 6th Fleet to abandon their futile assistance to the 4th Fleet and to quickly join up to counter Reinhard instead to no avail, Reinhard leads his fleet to assault the 6th Fleet and again rapidly routs it. Lapp is killed in action when Vice Admiral Moore, the Commander of the 6th Fleet, refuses to surrender. Reinhard then turns his fleet towards the now isolated 2nd Fleet, and the opening salvo damages the 2nd Fleet flagship Patoroklos, critically injuring the Commander of the 2nd Fleet, Vice Admiral Paetta. Paetta then transfers command authority to Yang, the next highest ranking officer present in the bridge. Reinhard, confident of his victory, orders his fleet to assume a spindle formation to breakthrough the 2nd Fleet. Yang, having foreseen that move, orders the 2nd Fleet to break apart as the Imperial fleet charges towards it, but join back together once the Imperial fleet passes through it and attack the rear of the now exposed Imperial fleet. Taken by surprise, Reinhard decides to press on forward and then turns his fleet to attack the 2nd Fleet's rear. Eventually, the battle turns into attrition as the Imperial fleet and the 2nd Fleet become caught in an awkward ring formation. Unwilling to waste time and lives in a pointless battle of attrition, Reinhard retreats from the Astarte Starzone, allowing Yang to do the same. Upon his return, Reinhard is promoted to and opens his own admiralty. Meanwhile, Yang, while mourning for the demise of Lapp, is promoted to and appointed as the commander of the newly-formed 13th Fleet which is tasked to capture the strategically important Iserlohn Fortress. Appendices Music *Richard Wagner – Der fliegende Holländer: Overture (00:04:53) *Johannes Brahms – Hungarian Dance No. 7 in F major (00:10:52) *Max Reger – Ballet Suite for Orchestra (Op. 130): V. Valse d'amour (00:12:22) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 5: IV. Adagietto. Sehr langsam (00:14:05) *Richard Wagner – Tannhäuser: Act 2 - Grand March (00:14:51) *Edvard Grieg – Lyric Pieces Book 3 (Op. 43) arrangement: VI. To Spring (00:16:16) *Frédéric Chopin – Nocturne in F sharp major (Op. 15, No. 2) (00:18:19) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Andante in C major for Flute and Orchestra (KV 315/285e) (00:19:38) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 2, 'Resurrection': V. Im Tempo des Scherzos (00:20:38) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart – Flute Concerto No. 1 in G major (KV 313/285c): II. Adagio ma non troppo (00:22:43) *Richard Wagner – Siegfried Idyll (00:24:11) *Frédéric Chopin – Nocturne in B major (Op. 32, No. 1) (00:27:41) *Ludwig van Beethoven – Piano Concerto No. 5 in E flat major, 'Emperor' (Op. 73): I. Allegro (00:33:27) *Free Planets Alliance national anthem (00:36:25) *Richard Wagner – Lohengrin: Act 3 - Prelude (00:40:03) *Frédéric Chopin – Ballade No. 2 in F major (Op. 38) (00:41:15) *Richard Wagner – Symphony in C major: I. Sostenuto e maestoso - Allegro con brio (00:43:58) *??? (00:48:10) *Ludwig van Beethoven – Symphony No. 5 in C minor (Op. 67): II. Andante con moto (00:48:33) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 1 in D major: IV. Stürmisch bewegt - Energisch (00:50:37) *Richard Wagner – Der fliegende Holländer: Overture (01:00:52) *Ludwig van Beethoven – Piano Sonata No. 14 in C sharp minor, 'Moonlight' (Op. 27, No. 2): I. Adagio sostenuto (01:06:20) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 8 in C minor (WAB 108) edition: IV. Finale: Feierlich, nicht schnell (01:09:05) *Robert Schumann – Symphony No. 4 in D minor (Op. 120): III. Scherzo: Lebhaft (01:12:58) *Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – Symphony No. 6 in B minor, 'Pathétique' (Op. 74): III. Allegro molto vivace (01:14:40) *Robert Schumann – Symphony No. 4 in D minor (Op. 120): IV. Langsam - Lebhaft (01:17:13) *Ludwig van Beethoven – Symphony No. 7 in A major (Op. 92): II. Allegretto (01:22:58) *Richard Wagner – Der fliegende Holländer: Act 3 - Finale (01:25:11) External links *Legend of the Galactic Heroes: Overture to a New War at Anime News Network *Ginga eiyû densetsu: Arata naru tatakai no jokyoku at IMDB Category:Animation